The therapeutic effects of bi-polar magnetic fields in both human and animal subjects are generally recognized in patent and other literature, particularly for the purposes of promoting healing and reducing stiffness and pain. In principle, the bi-polar magnetic regions produce magnetic fields that influence ionic fluids in the body, which tends both to produce warmth and improve circulation. The treatment is most generally carried out through the use of a pad or blanket of permanent magnetic material that has a regular repeating pattern of opposite polarity magnetic poles, such as produced by Nikken, Inc. of Los Angeles, Calif. See, for example, the U.S. Pat. No. 5,304,111, issued on Apr. 19, 1994, and incorporated herein by reference. Typically, the magnetic pad or blanket is wrapped or otherwise maintained in contact with the body, as for example in the U.S. Pat. No. 5,782,743, issued on Jul. 21, 1998, where elasticized bands retain and position magnetic pads in contact with a patient's elbow, knee, ankle, etc.
The field of equine care and treatment potentially presents a particularly useful application of magnetic therapy, particularly when racing is involved, because joint and muscle stiffness and injuries occur frequently, and prevent horses from achieving their top performance. Here, as with human therapy, it is known that healing and circulation can be improved by applying magnetic pads to the leg joints and muscles of a horse, but it is often difficult to properly position a pad and keep it in place for very long. Also, it is difficult to know where to position the pad for the best therapeutic benefit.